wodfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Монреаль
Монреаль, также известный вампирам как "Город Чёрных Чудес", второй по размеру город Канады и крупнейший в провинции Квебек. Этот город находится под контролем Шабаша и является домом для нескольких ковенов. Эта епархия почитается как духовное сердце Меча Каина и молот, который на наковальне Детройта размозжит Камарилью. Описание Монреаль - город загадок. Он получил своё прозвище из-за темной веры его ночных обитателей. Но все, кто живут в пределах этого острова, будь они смертными или бессмертными, чувствуют, как на границе восприятия скрывается некая ужасающая сила. А еще Монреаль - город контрастов, где современные небоскрёбы возвышаются над старыми церквями и соборами. Новый и старый миры сталкиваются не только для смертных, но и для не-живых. Говоря о Шабаше, в голову приходят зараженные преступностью улицы Нью-Йорка, отчаявшееся население Детройта, чёрное сердце Мехико и моральная распущенность Амстердама. Все эти образы применимы и к Монреалю, но для каинитом город еще и место знаний и веры. Шабаш Монреаль может похвастаться исключительно сильными шабашитами. Очень религиозные и организованные, местные стаи получают настоящее удовольствие от своих извращённых фантазий. Процветание торговли и туризма облегчают выбор жертв, а те, кто балуется делишками смертных, проводят посмертие в богатстве и комфорте. Однако, те же самые силы, которые делают город прибыльным и богатым для Шабаша, также заставляют его гнить изнутри — во многих членах секты в Монреале подозревают инферналистов, и без постоянных проверок и испытаний, которые служат отличительными чертами секты в других местах, шабашиты города впадают в духовное разложение. Инквизиция Шабаша проявила пристальный интерес к делам каинитов Монреаля, и некоторые из них пали по обвинению в ереси и сотрудничестве с демонами. История Ныне Монреаль - один из современнейших в мире городов, но его прошлое не забыто. Большинство зданий построены в XIX веке - или ранее - и, до сего дня, откидывают длинные тени прошлого на настоящее. Открытая Жаком Картье в 1535, гора Мон-Руаяль стала колонией католических миссионеров из Франции примерно через 70 лет. На корабле Картье находился Гангрел-отступник Луи Флаг, ставший своего рода лидером и связным для французских шабашитов, ищущих в Новом Свете освобождения от давления Камарильи. Питаясь, в основном, католическими миссионерами, шабашиты поддерживали рост и развитие молодого поселения Вилль-Мари. Луи стал дуктусом первого монреальского ковена, "Лес акадиенс". Луи погиб в результате атаки местных индейцев, знавших, что в поселении обитают монстры. Единственным влиятельным шабашитом, оставшимся в деревне, был Цимисх по имени Коннаут и его помощники-Братовичи. Коннаут использовал Колдовство, чтобы сохранить себе не-жизнь, но обнаружил, что сильнейшая Вера в Монреале мешает его чарам. И всё-таки Лес акадиенс были восстановлены, а Коннаут чуть позже стал их лидером. Но вместо того, чтобы подзуживать местных, шабашиты с этого момента начали использовать атаки индейцев как прикрытие для собственных налётов на город. Белые нанесли ответный удар по ирокезам - но это именно Шабаш атаковал ночью добрых людей Вилль-Мари. Когда нападения стали слишком жестокими, Камарилья во Франции настояла на военном господстве в колонии. Во время атак ирокезов страной завладел полк французской пехоты. На самом деле это было сделано во имя Камарильи, и Шабаш был оттеснён. "Либер Дефукторум" был написан, чтобы почтит память доблестно погибших шабашитов. Со временем эти записи превратились в Литанию Крови. И хотя официально Камарилья завоевала Монреаль, Шабаш стал в два раза сильнее - Лес акадиенс и Лес капо-блю. Эти марадёрствующие стаи продолжали атаки, притворяясь индейцами, и распространяли слухи о порочности ирокезов и гуронов. Вскоре еще две стаи примкнули к ним: Лес мисерабле и Пастыри каиновы. Пока контроль французских Тореадоров слабел, британские Вентру надавали на правительство, принуждая отнять колонию.Они назначили Кайла Страткону "князем" Монреаля, но со временем он был перетянут Пастырями каиновыми на свою сторону. И хотя он продолжал убеждать Камарилью, что пристально следит за Шабашем, на самом деле он попросту помогал Мечу Каина спланировать полный захват Новой Франции. Любой другой камарильец вскоре заманивался в бордель, удерживаемый другой стаей, Вдовами. Использовав французское восстание против Британии как прикрытие, Страткона сбросил маски, и Шабаш вновь провозгласил Монреаль полностью своим. Не взирая на октябрьский кризис, еще одну попытку Камарильи завладеть Монреалем, Шабаш сохранил власть. Во время евхаристического конгресса, одной из величайших встреч религиозно настроенных людей в мире, Пастыри и Библиотекари организовали Съезд Каина, который казался концом Гражданской войны в Шабаше. Было объявлено о великих временах учения, а Литания Крови стала официальной книгой записей деяний и падших героев секты. Несмотря на празднование, шабашиты знали, что Монреаль ещё не полностью принадлежит им. Пастыри предупредили всех, что демон скитается по Городу Чёрных Чудес, а гора, кажется, является очагом этой темной энергетики. Таинства Сотворения, проводимые на её склонах, заканчивались неудачно, а иногда лопатоголовых нечто затягивало назад, в могилы, когда они выкарабкивались на поверхность. В тоннелях под горой пропало не менее шести шабашитов - и эта тема под запретом. Пастыри помогли сформировать Инквизицию Шабаша, чтобы отыскать тех, кто в городе поклоняется тёмным тварям - и те регулярно отыскивали небольшие ячейки. Цеделия Болтунья, Малкавианка из Лес мисерабле, была осуждена за инфернализм, и пускай её темная Тауматургия была достаточно сильна, чтобы обращать вампиров в чёрные деревья, не спаслась. Вскоре после Первой Мировой Войны архиепископ Страткона наконец-то получил титул кардинала Канады, а единственная выжившая Вдова, Вероник ла Круэлла, стала архиепископом города. Она установила "Традицию" - верование, что каждое питание должно быть зрелищным и эффектным. Монреальские шабашиты, без присущей другим шабашитским городам угрозы войны, приняли "Традицию" сделали её визитной карточкой города. Публичное питание, ужасные зверства - всё, что угодно, что может переплюнуть конкурентов подойдет. Хотя саму Вероник никто так и не превзошел. Когда гаитянские Сетиты наводнили город вслед за эмиграцией 1970-х, Пастыри стали обнаруживать кровавые культы Последователей Сета по всему городу. Узрев в них равно политическую и религиозную опасность, Сетитов решено было выкорчевать и уничтожить любой ценой. Но Последователи Сета глубоко укоренились в структурах города - и очистить их от присутствия Сетитов оказалось трудной задачей. Сангрис, гаитянский Змей Света, прибыл, дабы возглавить полномасштабную войну против клана-прародителя. Он создал Змеиных Охотников, организовал Доминирование Шабашем важных политиков прежде, чем до них добрались Сетиты, и использовал могущественную магию, чтобы сокрушить используемый Сетитами вудун. Во время войны Вероник превратила могущественного Сетита Моиску в кожаный жилет - и с тех пор её не видели без него. Позднее одной ночью, во время Кровавого Пира, все загадочно лишились сознания - за исключением Сангриса (Лес орфелинс), Пьера Бельмара, Илия Кита (Скверные) и кочевых Дорожных Волков. Сангрис обвинил во всем Сетитов и проследил до главного храма мистически зараженных пешек. В решающей битве последние Последователи были уничтожены. Когда шабашиты вернулись с поля боя, большинство каинитов уже пришли в себя, хотя некоторые загадочным образом пропали. Среди них была и Вероник ла Круэлла - и её место занял Сангрис, став новым архиепископом. Те, кто могли бы ему противостоять, странным образом были отравлены ядовитой кровью на больший срок. При поддержки Пастырей Сангрис славно правил более 20 лет. Он оттеснил Камарилью в городе Квебек и осторожно избежал того, что могло превратиться в войну с люпинами во время Окского кризиса. Но вскоре после этого двое инквизиторов нашли улики инфернализма Сангриса и созвали трибунал. Сантьяго ДеСото, бывший житель Монреаля и судья-инквизитор, возглавил созыв и начался долгий, трёхмесячный суд. Хотя многие выступали за Змея, Сантьяго решительно признал его виновным, и Сангрис был уничтожен очистительным пламенем Тауматургического огня. Вскоре после этого инквизитор удалился и вернулся к стае его дитя, Навигаторам, ради жизни на воде. В 1995 Страткона назначил Каролину Валез из лос-анжелевских Потерянных ангелов на пост архиепископа, пока город не успокоился. Через два года дитя Сангриса, Эзикиел вернулся в Монреаль, планируя забрать титул у Каролины. Это предотвратили Пастыри каиновы, опасавшиеся, что городом будет управлять подчинённая Чёрной Руке стая - и это будет небезопасно для жемчужины образованности. Через ещё два года, в 1999 все претенденты на престол были близки к концу игры, разделившись на три стороны: * Каролина Валез (Потерянные ангелы) при поддержке Вдов и Навигаторов. * Альфред Бенезери (Пастыри каиновы) при поддержке Библиотекарей и Королев сострадания. * Эзикиел (25:17) при поддержке Скверных и Лес орфелинс. Но никому из них не взять титул, пока остальные стоят на пути. Политика Шабаша сурова и станет лишь ещё жёстче. В городе, славящемся своими безопасностью, образованностью и религиозной терпимостью, совсем скоро начнётся кровавая распря вампиров. География Монреаль находится на острове, расположенном на слиянии рек Св. Лаврентия и Оттавы. Это - дом почти для трёх миллионов людей (хотя на самом острове живет примерно один миллион). Кроме того, это - второй по размеру франкоговорящий город в мире. На побережьях города расположены крупнейшие сухие порты мира, а сам Монреаль порт захода многих канадских и американских судов. Климату характерны долгие зимы, обычно длящиеся с декабря до апреля. Температура разнится от 32º до -40º по Фаренгейту, из-за чего каиниты могут замерзнуть, если будут оставаться на улице слишком долго. Летом температура может достигать 90º-110º градусов. Зимою солнце садится примерно в 4 вечера, а поднимается около 7. Летом оно садится около 9 вечера и встаёт около 5. Места Храм Вечных Шепотов Общее убежище монреальского Шабаша. Изначально на этом месте был небольшой кладбищенский некрополь, но сейчас окрестности превратились в парк, известный как площадь Дорчестер. Канал Лашин Хотя некогда канал Лашин служил вратами между Великими Озерами и остальным миром, их перестали использовать после открытия морского пути Святого Лаврентия в 1959. Ныне канал испещрён заброшенными и разваливающимися фабриками и доками. Эти строения используются бездомными и беглецами как убежища от погоды, родителей или даже прошлого. Обычно шабашиты устраивают налёты сюда, когда разыскивают "Запасы" для кровавых пиров. Подземный город Это - подземная сеть тоннелей, магазинов, станций метро и правительственных офисов, раскинувшаяся примерно на 30 километров под центром города. Днём тут безопасно, но ночью Подземный город становится владениями Шабаша. By day it is safe, but by night it becomes the domain of the Sabbat. Poorly patrolled and gloomy, the Sabbat finds it the perfect place for feeding on confused shoppers and playing Games of Instinct. Some Sabbat keep secondary havens in closed-for-the-night malls. Объединённая церковь святого Иакова A long-run-down cathedral in the downtown core. They only people who wanted to buy it would destroy it, so it was left to rot and became a haven for the homeless to sleep and the prostitutes to ply their trade. For 8 years now, the Sabbat has used the church’s basement to dispose of the remains of blood-feast victims. To date, the pieces of over 500 corpses lie in the darkness, in various states of decomposition, including a number of staked Cainites who failed their Creation Rites. Surrounded by rotting bodies, these vampires have slowly lost their sanity. On rare occasions, a bloodcurdling scream can be heard from the bowels of the church. A few homeless mortals, desperate and hungry, have resorted to eating the decaying corpses, which as resulted in the spread of infectious diseases. The Sabbat just thinks it’s funny how stupid mortals really are. "Падение ангела" Sheltered by a 12-foot high wall and thick trees is the abandoned mansion of Ravenscrag, which once served as a mental hospital during the 1950's. The home was vacant until 25:17 moved in, and Ezekiel opened a club called Angel’s Fall. The club’s dark, brooding atmosphere and location makes it a hit among Sabbat, especially members of the young packs. Angel’s Fall is open to both mortals and Cainites, though many mortals do not survive the night. The mansion’s ballroom became the main dancefloor, and the wooden floor originally built was overlayed with gray linoleum for the asylum, stained from years of use. Secret passages lead to the house chapel that serves as the pack’s communal haven as well as a dumping ground for past inmates and recent victims. "Сердце" Very few know of the small secluded fetish club called The Heart. Those who do are members of Montreal’s fetish and S&M elite. It’s also a common hangout for average Sabbat, and it’s the communal haven of The Widows. The Heart is located in the red light district of Montreal, and it’s discreet entrance is marked by small red leather door that seems to pulse in synch with the music inside. Catering to those who live on the wild side, the club is a labyrinth of corriders and small rooms when patrons engage in any number of activities, including the dancing, heated discussions, art shows, photo shoots, and of course, sexual acts. At The Heart, anything is possible for the right price. Everything is made of red leather, and the lighting is soft red. The inner sanctum of the heart, where the Widows reside, are marked by two double-doors with human bodies, one male, one female, fleshcrafted into place. The room inside is shaped like a seven pointed star, with each corner a small shrine to one of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Rose and Creamy Jade consider the fleshcrafted works of living art forever acting out a sin their greatest works of art. In the center lies a pool of blood that feeds the living walls and statues. "Небеса" The biggest gay club right now in Montreal, it serves as the lair for the Queens of Mercy Coven. It’s three floors are all beautifully decorated in a celestial motif, with hanging dance floors that resemble huge clouds. Heaven’s funky atmosphere and cutting edge music attracts Montreal’s hip homosexuals. Базилика Нотр-Дам One of the original and most famous of Montreal’s churches, it has been a bane to the Sabbat for decades. The church’s aura of faith is simply too great to overcome, and no vampire has ever set foot in it, not even a Shepherd. Мон-Руаяль At the center of the island is the mountain for which the city is named. Mount Royal’s old thick trees and secluded paths contrast with the nearby downtown core. Though it is a tourist attraction during the day, most people avoid it during the night. The twisted gnarled trees block out moonlight, and an eerie silence pervades the place. The Sabbat rarely go near the mountain, since so many Cainites have been lost travelling through it, never to be seen again. Though there’s no rule saying you can’t go near, very few Sabbat ever do, and no Creation Rites are performed if you want them to succeed on the Mountain. Крест Montreal’s skyline is overlooked by a massive lit cross, an illuminated testament to the religious foundation of the city. The original crucifix was placed on Mount Royal on Epiphany (January 6th) of 1612 by Paul de Chomeday de Maisonneuve. It was finally replaced in 1642, and on 1924 a steel cross with electric lights was placed on the site. Though the old cross radiated powerful faith, the new cross is not dangerous and all, and many Sabbat use it as an overlook point of the whole city. Обитатели Ковены Шабаша * Потерянные Ангелы **Каролина Валез (Объятья в 1957). Ласомбра. **Тобиас Смит (Объятья в 1889). Ласомбра. **Гарстон Роланд (Объятья в 1983). Равнос. **Мария-Елена Дютойт (Объятья в 1970). Вентру. * Вдовы **Роза (Объятья в 1957). Цимисх. **Мягкий Нефрит (Объятья в 1972). Тореадор. **Черный Лотос (Объятья в 1983). Змеи Света. * 25:17 **Эзикиел (Объятья в 1981). Змеи Света. **Солдат (Объятья в 1929). Городской Гангрел. **Реза Фатир (Объятья в 1924). Ассамит. **Ясмин Черная (Объятья в 1958). Тремер. * Пастыри каиновы **Альфред Бенезери (Объятья в 1769). Пандер. **Ицхак (Объятья в 1774). Тореадор. **Марк Арсенальт (Объятья в 1799). Сельский Гангрел. **Рафаэль Катарари (Объятья в 1892). Носферату. **Херувим (Объятья в 1866). Бруха. **Сабрина (Объятья в 1982). Тореадор. * Библиотекари **Беатрис Л'Ангу (Объятья в 1770). Каэсид. **Якоб Глюк (Объятья в 1880). Тремер. **Мари-Анже Ганон (Объятья в 1830). Цимисх. **Молли 8 (Объятья в 1849). Цимисх. **Христианий Лайонель (Объятья в 1915). Носферату. **Сантьяго ДеСото (Объятья в 1492). Бруха. * Навигаторы **Мигель Санто Доминго (Объятья в 1924). Бруха. **Целестия Ламонтань (Объятья в 1979). Сельский Гангрел. **Эрини (Объятья в 1994). Горгулья. **Сангрис Змей (Объятья в 1949). Змеи Света. * Лес орфелинс **Пьер Бельмара (Объятья в 1927). Бруха. **Каир Потерянный Рыцарь (Объятья в 1953). Равносы. **Сестра Эвелина (Объятья в 1995). Вентру. * Королевы Сострадания **Себастьян Гуле (Объятья в 1942). Городской Гангрел. **Каролина Бишопс (Объятья в 1989). Пандер. **Алекс Камиль (Объятья в 1988). Городской Гангрел. * Скверные **Стефани Л'Эро (Объятья в 1965). Цимисх. **Илия Кит (Объятья в 1967). Носферату. **Паук (Объятья в 1984). Городской Гангрел. **Игрушка (Объятья где-то в 1800-х). Самеди. Выигран у Лес мисерабле. * Лес Мисерабле **Кожа (Объятья в 1965). Малкавианин. **Игрушка (Объятья где-то в 1800-х). Самеди. **Муза (Объятья до 1800-х). Дочь Какофонии. Позднее был выигран Скверными. Кочевники Шабаша * Цирк Зарновича **Мацей Зарнович (Объятья в 1819). Цимисх. **Карлик (дата Объятий неизвестно; первое упоминание в 1970-х). Малкавианин. **Слёзы (Объятья в 1982). Тореадор. * Когти - инквизиторская стая, прибывшая в Монреаль в 1998. Известные члены: ** Пощада (Объятья 1899). Тореадор. ** Кервос (Объятья 1994). Салюбри. ** Фексия. Носферату. ** Карлос. Городской Гангрел. Другие *Привязанный к земле Метасиакс, демон-декани. *Танцор Чёрной Спирали Лепроголовый. *Валуа Шанг, Тремер, наблюдатель от Камарильи. Источники *Guide to the Sabbat, стр. 22. *Montreal by Night, стр. 71-116. *Nights of Prophecy, стр. 126-157. *Encyclopaedia Vampirica, стр. 116. *A World of Darkness Second Edition, стр. 5. Категория:Шабаш Категория:Монреаль Категория:Канада